Vivir sin ti
by MayuraKarin
Summary: —No puedes vivir sin mí y lo sabes —dijo Sasuke con un brillo travieso y orgulloso. Sakura bufó molesta, iracunda e indignada. —¿Eso crees? ¡Mírame! —gritó Sakura dándose la vuelta abandonando la habitación con un fuerte portazo.


**Bueno este será el último -quizá por ahora- de los fanfics corto que voy a hacer, el primero fue el de Vieja solterona de los gatos ItaSaku y el otro fue flor de papel NaruSaku, que puedo decir, me gustan mucho las parejas en las que estén implicados los personajes de Naruto. Y bueno, ¿por qué es que voy a dejar por ahora los cortos? digo tengo que terminar el de Sabia es mamá donde el final aún no está claro, y otro que se llama Way down we go xD y bueno con eso tengo bastante por ahora.**

 **Resumen:**

 _—No puedes vivir sin mí y lo sabes —dijo Sasuke con un brillo travieso y orgulloso. Sakura bufó molesta, iracunda e indignada. —¿Eso crees? ¡Mírame! —gritó Sakura dándose la vuelta abandonando la habitación con un fuerte portazo._

 **Vivir sin ti**

El aire dentro de la habitación se sentía pesado, ninguno de los presentes hablaba, unos por miedo y otros porque se lanzaban miradas de ira y autosuficiencia respectivamente. La cosa hace unos instantes estaban perfectas, hasta que un simple y ridículo comentario hizo que la bomba explotara en la cara de todos.

Desde que habían regresado Itachi y Sasuke de un exhaustivo entrenamiento para hacerlos más fuertes las cosas en el equipo 7 mejoraron, estuvo completo y todos creyeron que seguirían adelante para ser el equipo más fuerte y temible en todas las naciones puesto que un Uchiha y que nada más y nada menos que el segundo hijo del líder del clan, un Uzumaki-Namikaze hijo del cuarto hokage portador del Kyubi y la aprendiz de la quinta hokage y la mejor ninja médico unidos en un mismo equipo siendo liderado por Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia , al verlos juntos inspiraban poder.

El equipo 7 estaba reunido en la casa de Naruto una noche donde decidieron pasar el rato, la primera reunión desde que Sasuke había regresado, entre las diversas actividades y misiones no tenían tiempo para una reunión que implicase solo ellos, y vaya que fue una mala idea.

Para variar quien tuvo que meter la pata fue Naruto, aunque para su suerte, pero quizá no para su pequeño departamento, él no era el implicado entre la disputa.

Kakashi y Naruto se pegaban a la pared del fondo tratando de mimetizarse con la pared para pasar desapercibidos, vaya que esta vez sí había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Si salimos de esta te mataré yo mismo Naruto —dijo Kakashi en voz baja para que solo su compañero de pared le escuchara. Aun con su tono tenso el que le dijera esto y le lanzara una amenaza era mucho decir del maestro más indiferente de la generación.

 _En qué pensaban al crear a este hijo más idiota de todos_ , le preguntó a su difunto maestro y esposa.

Para Naruto las palabras de Kakashi eran como el aire a diferencia de lo que presenciaban frente a ellos, eso sí es algo que temer; el orgulloso Uchiha mirando con superioridad y altanería a una muy molesta Sakura, la persona con los pequeños puños más destructivos que podían conocer.

—Repite lo que dijiste Sasuke —la voz de Sakura salió de ultratumba.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió por la columna de Kakashi y Naruto al escuchar esa voz, sus partes más primitivas les gritaban que salieran como animales corriendo por sus vidas. Con su postura, sus puños temblando de lo fuerte que las apretaba de la ira y esa mirada que podía hacer temblar hasta el mismísimo Raikage les decía que Sasuke estaba siendo un idiota al no verse perturbado y más bien sonriente al verla de ese modo.

Todo por la estúpida reclamación de Naruto de la impuntualidad de Sasuke que empezó así:

Naruto, Sakura e incluso Kakashi por amenaza de Sakura y Naruto de quemarle todos sus libros se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Naruto. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que habían llegado, sin embargo, el Uchiha aún no se presentaba. Comenzaban a aburrirse en el silencio, Kakashi y Sakura sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras que Naruto veía con ansias la comida que comenzaba a enfriarse frente a él, incluso Sakura cedió en hacer ramen. ¡Es un crimen el comer ramen frío!

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso al Uchiha que faltaba.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura mirando más contenta ahora que estaba ahí con ellos.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó muy alto Naruto apuntándolo con su dedo, esta vez no se la iba a perdonar—, ¿Qué te hizo llegar tan tarde eh?, ¡quedamos a una hora y tú siempre eres el que va hablando de la puntualidad!, De seguro estuviste con tus admiradoras hablando de lo increíble que eras y nos dejaste a un lado.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras que Kakashi bajó el libro que estaba leyendo para ver la pelea que estaba por avecinarse, no era desconocido que normalmente tenía que interceder si peleaban en el área donde se encontraban los civiles.

Sasuke bufó.

—Como si alguna de aquellas fanáticas fuesen los suficientemente interesantes como para llamar mi atención. Ninguna vale la pena mi tiempo, solo son un estorbo —miró brevemente a Sakura que se le quedó viendo.

Eso fue un golpe duro en el centro de Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto se dieron cuenta de eso, por lo tanto, Naruto se enojó todavía más por su amiga.

Teme ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Sakura-chan no es ningún estorbo, ella es nuestra amiga y es muy fuerte —gruñó Naruto poniéndose de pie listo para pelear.

Sasuke le miró con diversión antes de mirar a Sakura.

—Lo único que haces es seguirme como las demás chicas por mi apellido. Admítelo, eres como ellas, pero por más que no les hago caso siguen ahí, incluso de pequeños dejaste de hablar con tu mejor amiga por mí, ¿quién hace eso?

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun, eh cambiado mucho y lo sabes.

—Pero sigues atrás de mí, admítelo Sakura, no puedes vivir sin mí, después de tantos rechazos sigues en la fantasía —lo dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Las facciones de Sakura se endurecieron al escuchar aquello, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa haciendo temblar todo lo que había sobre ella se levantó, hizo a un lado a un casi asustado Naruto con un poco de demasiada fuerza casi tirándolo al piso.

Uh oh Sakura se había enojado mucho lo pudieron ver Naruto y Kakashi. Poco a poco se fueron pegando a la pared de modo que ellos no salieran perjudicados, esta vez Sasuke si había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ellos no lo salvaría.

Fue así como llegar a donde estaban con Sakura y Sasuke mirándose opuestamente con una mesa de por medio que apenas y salvaba que la situación no se pusiera peor.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura del labio de Sasuke enrizando todavía más la furia contenida de Sakura.

—No puedes vivir sin mí y lo sabes —dijo Sasuke con un brillo travieso y orgulloso.

Sakura bufó molesta, iracunda e indignada.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Mírame! Gritó Sakura dándose la vuelta abandonando la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio, aunque por esta vez la casa de Naruto había sobrevivido.

—Has metido la pata Sasuke —dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

Los tres hombres se miraron, Sasuke se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en el piso, había venido a comer por lo que eso haría, no se iba a preocupar por Sakura.

Los siguientes días habían sido buenos a su parecer, se levantó temprano, fue a entrenar solo para luego ir con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando llegó Sakura no fue directo a hablarle como todos los días, sino que hizo como si no estuviera ahí y se entretenía hablando con Naruto. Si iba a creer que le afectaría estaba muy equivocada.

Entrenaron extraordinariamente, incluso no sabía si es porque no le ponía atención o qué, pero descubrió que Sakura había avanzado a pasos agigantados en cuanto a sus habilidades ninjas, ya no fue la chica que tenía que ser protegida, incluso por uno segundo pensó en ponerse serio con ella, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que tanto Kakashi como Naruto lo pensaron, hasta que finalmente ella cedió contra ellos tres.

Al terminar el entrenamiento como todos los días, fueron a comer en el lugar favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku. Como todas las veces muchas mujeres civiles y ninjas se acercaban a el en el camino para pedirle que alguna de ellas las elija para que sea su novia, (como si algo así fuera a suceder) o pedir una cita. En todo el transcurso Sakura solo se quedaba viendo en silencio a las mujeres, esta vez no hizo ni una rabieta, apretar los puños o en su caso hacer a un lado a todas las mujeres para que no lo tocaran.

Parece que iba bastante en serio… Al menos era útil para hacer a un lado a todas estas mujeres, se estaba cansando de hacerse a un lado o casi empujarlas para poder avanzar.

La comida fue aceptable en lo que cabe, después de todo tener a Naruto a un lado es un reto para el temple del Uchiha. Por una vez en su vida habló con Sakura sin que esta le adulara, se sonrojara o incluso tratara de coquetearle, fue algo fresco e interesante. Incluso descubrió que podía tener una conversación mil veces mas civilizada e inteligente que la que usualmente tenía con Naruto.

Al final de la tarde cada uno fue por su camino, esta nueva Sakura era distinta y en el fondo de Sasuke pensó que no estaba mal, no era tanto un estorbo. Sonrió ladinamente al pensar que finalmente se había quitado a una de miles de fanáticas que tiene en cima. Con algo podía comenzar.

Su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de la horda de mujeres "discretas" que comenzaban a seguirlo nuevamente. Eso solo indicaba una cosa: es momento de ir al complejo Uchiha.

Los siguientes días para el segundo heredero del clan Uchiha fueron casi igual que el primero desde que se enfrentaron con palabras Sakura y el. Todo se resume a despertarse, entrenar solo, entrenar con el equipo, comer con ellos y luego cada uno por su lado a menos que Naruto lo arrastrara a donde el quiera.

La única diferencia es que comenzaba a tener una "buena" relación con la mujer del equipo. Comenzó a darse cuenta de varias cosas, Sakura había crecido, no solo en tamaño como todos los demás, sino que también intelectualmente, había madurado mas que la mayoría de los de la generación, cuando algo está en su mente no se detiene hasta que trata de lograrlo, es una ninja médico reconocida por el esmero que le ha puesto, y al parecer varios chicos se le han declarado.

Si, se le han declarado por sorprendente que le parezca.

Bufaría y pasaría de largo si no fuera porque hubo una vez que tanto Naruto como Sasuke fueron al hospital a recogerla para ir a comer, a veces la chica se metía tanto en su trabajo que olvidaba comer bien y a veces, hasta se desmayaba por sobreponerse. Por ello, una tarde Sasuke y Naruto fueron por ella para ir a comer ramen, entonces, frente a la puerta del hospital se encontraba ella esperándolos, sin embargo, no estaba sola, un ninja estaba frente a ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Justo cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca escucharon claramente como se le declaró el chico.

Obviamente ella lo rechazó.

Después de aquel incidente, que Naruto aprovechó para molestar a la pelirosa hasta que terminó volando hasta el otro extremo de Konoha las cosas continuaron con relativa calma.

—¿Qué les parece si vienen a mi casa el fin de semana? La última vez que decidimos reunirnos para comer fue un desastre —les dijo Sakura un día después de entrenar. Esta vez no podía quedarse a comer con ellos porque tenía mucho trabajo.

—¡Claro Sakura-chan!, tu comida es deliciosa —respondió Naruto emocionado. Cuando se trata de comida es el primero en reaccionar.

Los dos miraron a Sasuke esperando que les respondiera.

—Hn.

Con eso bastó para que estuvieran satisfechos. Conocían el lenguaje Uchiha que a veces se resumía en un Hn, Hmp o una mirada asesina, por eso supieron que su respuesta fue que si iría.

Esta vez la reunión si se llegó a cabo, solo que esta vez solo los tres. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentado en la mesa del comedor de la casa de Sakura esperando mientras platicaban que Saura trajera la comida.

Se detuvieron cuando ella trajo todo, por la mirada de los chicos ella pudo saber gustosa que se veía tan apetitoso como olía. Lo último que puso fue la ensalada.

Fue entonces que Sasuke cayó en cuenta de algo.

La ensalada, no tenía tomates…

Su mirada fue lo suficiente para que la pelirosa le respondiera.

—Quise probar algo nuevo que comí el otro día —se encogió de hombros sonriendo como siempre—, vamos es una ensalada de espinaca con fresas, por un día que no tengas tomates en la comida no va a pasar nada.

Aquella frase caló mas hondo en el de lo que pensó. Fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de una cosa: las cosas ya no eran como antes, había pasado por alto tantas cosas que daba por hecho que ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta. Esta es una de ellas.

En silencio Sasuke comenzó a escuchar la conversación de sus dos amigos, algo que usualmente hacía, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lado tratando de ver y pensar en lo que es distinto.

—Oh, vamos Sakura-chan, ¿entonces no vendrás la próxima semana a entrenar con nosotros? —se quejó Naruto poniendo un puchero sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke.

—No puedo, estoy trabajando en algo importante.

—Si claro, de seguro estás con un chico —rodó los ojos frunciendo el ceño, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se giraron a verlo con la ceja alzada—, el otro día me encontré con Ino y me dijo que has estado con un chico guapo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estas saliendo con alguien? Es más, ese tipo debió pedirnos permiso.

Cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba severamente a Sakura como si el se tratase de su padre, por su parte la ceja de Sakura comenzó a temblar dando a entender que comenzaba a molestarse por la forma en que Naruto le estaba hablando. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella esté viendo a alguien, creía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y eso que ella decía que lo amaba desde jóvenes.

Tenía razón, ella no la amaba, era solo un encaprichamiento.

—¿Y por qué tendría que pedir el permiso para que saliera conmigo? —entrecerró los ojos visiblemente molesta.

Si antes estaba sorprendido ahora estaba más. No lo negó. Está saliendo con alguien.

La comida le supo amarga de pronto. Así que esto es como ella dice que es amar profundamente a alguien. Se sentía afortunado de que ella lo hubiese dejado de amar. Pobre el incauto que cayó por ella.

La comida siguió su curso, Naruto y Sakura tuvieron una pequeña pelea que terminó en cuanto Sakura lo amenazó con lanzarlo a volver de nuevo por toda la aldea hasta que Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear hasta que nuevamente Sakura lo amenazó, esta vez con mándalos a ambos a volar si no se tranquilizaban.

La cena terminó y con ella el día también.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levantó e hizo la misma rutina de siempre, levantarse, entrenar, entrenar con su equipo, comer con ellos y luego irse a su casa sino es que Naruto lo arrastraba para ir a hacer algo más. Y el día siguiente fue lo mismo y el siguiente y el siguiente.

Algo era distinto, se había dado cuenta.

Fue en ese momento en que estaba en su cuarto irritado y sin ganas de hacer nada que su mente comenzó a pensar en cosas que no quería hacerlo. Tanto entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones, fuerza y pensamientos para que ahora esta se revelara contra sí. Gruñó por enésima vez irritado, sus pensamientos rondaban en la chica de ojos jade de su equipo.

Con tiempo de sobra su mente rondaba en las diferencias que hay ahora que la chica no le tomaba tanta atención como antes, obviamente se había topado con aspectos de ella que fueron gratos de descubrir, sin embargo, la ausencia de otros fue lo que le irritaba más.

Un ejemplo fue la ensalada, algo tan simple que podría ser para muchos, para el no. Ella siempre, siempre, procuraba tener algo que le guste a él, podría ser desde el sabor del agua hasta un platillo, ahora no lo hubo. La insistencia de las fanáticas por acercársele se había aumentado ahora que parecía que Sakura había perdido interés en él, eso fue sumamente molesto. Por mucho que lo odiara de algún modo se había acostumbrado a que ella le llamara Sasuke-kun, desde la pelea en el departamento de Naruto le había dejado de llamar así… Ya no veía su enorme sonrisa cuando se acercaba a el y trataba de coquetearle, ahora son otros los que le coquetean a ella… Sobre todo ya no era el a quien buscaba llamar su atención, ahora es otro tipo con quien no había negado que estaba saliendo.

Su cuarto de pronto fue demasiado sofocante, si se quedaba un segundo mas terminaría lanzando un chidori a su pared. Malhumorado, acalorado y con una fea sensación en su estómago salió de su cuarto para tomar aire.

Una vez que comenzó el sendero que atravesaba todo su patio se paró en seco ante la imagen frente a él.

Ahí a unos cuantos metros estaba Sakura… Con su hermano. Todo se detuvo frente a el al ver como Sakura e Itachi sonreían mientras hablaban de algo de lo que parecían reírse.

Entonces lo supo.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar a un lado de ellos. Los dos se giraron para verlo curiosos por el aspecto malhumorado que tenía. Cuando Sakura abrió la bacoa para decir algo no le dejó seguir, le agarró la mano y la arrastró lejos de ahí dejando a su hermano con la ceja alzada por la actitud de su hermano.

Itachi miró a su hermano irse con su compañera de equipo que estaba igual de confundida que él. De pronto comprendió lo que sucedió, se rio a carcajadas y se encogió de hombros. Iba a esperar hasta que regresaran para dejar bien claro a su tonto hermano la posición que tiene con respecto a Sakura. No tenía caso dejar las cosas bien en claro cuando podía hacerlo ella ahora que se la llevó.

Sasuke sentía hervir su estómago, por un rato arrastró a la pelirosa que estaba demasiado confundida como para poder decir algo, hasta que por fin Sasuke la soltó y la enfrentó con una mirada tan seria que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

—Déjalo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hermano.

Por segunda vez en la vida, Sakura le frunció el ceño muy enojada a Sasuke, parecía que estab a punto de golpearlo.

—¿por qué tendría que alejarme de él? —su voz salió como un siseo. Inconscientemente sus puños brillaron por enviar chakra.

Dudo un momento en que iba a decir, sin embargo, su lengua habló antes de que pudiera mordérsela.

—Por qué eres una molestia.

El rostro de Sakura se puso rojo, parecía que iba a explotar de lo enojada que se puso. Espero el golpe, al no verlo llegar vio sus ojos. En cuestión de segundos pasó de la ira a la tristeza hasta la decepción.

—Molestia… —bufó, a pesar de su sonrisa se escuchaba su voz quebradiza—, siempre fui una molestia para ti. Te di ese gusto Sasuke, te quería probar que no soy la de antes, que soy mas fuerte, que no soy esa niña fanática que una vez conociste… —se mordió el labio para contener el llanto, inhaló fuerte mente antes de continuar—. Parece que no fue suficiente, siempre seré una molestia. No te preocupes Sasuke, si en verdad piensas que soy una molestia, está bien, me iré. Cambiaré de equipo si es lo que deseas tanto tu como yo no deseamos seguir así, yo no quiero seguir sintiéndome menospreciada por alguien que me dice eso y tu… Puedes buscar alguien fuerte para el equipo… Adiós.

La vio dar la media vuelta, herida y segura de su decisión.

Por una vez tuvo miedo, se estaba escapando de sus manos. Sabía que se iba a ir. La ira se evaporó e inconscientemente su cuerpo se abalanzo hacia adelante y abrazó a la chica.

Ambos se quedaron tiesos en el abrazo.

—No te vayas —su voz salio baja y profunda golpeando su aliento a un lado de la oreja de la chica.

Los dos se quedaron quietos asimilando lo que estaba pasando. Esta postura ya la conocían, pero los papeles eran distintos y en circunstancias distintas, pero al mismo tiempo similares, solo que eran mas pequeños.

—No te vayas —repitió apretando su agarre en la cintura de la chica—, eres una molestia en verdad —la sintió tensarse en su agarre—, todo este tiempo cuando creí que ya no te tendría sobre mi molestándome pasó todo lo contrario, estabas en mis pensamientos, es una molestia porque solo estaba comparando lo mucho que habías cambiado, lo buena que te habías vuelto y de pronto vi las cosas que faltaban. Ahora que te vi con mi hermano yo… Me di cuenta de que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

En el agarre Sakura se volteó a verlo con sus ojos enormes, estaba sorprendida, mas que sorprendida, ahí estaba dándole a Sasuke lo que quería, que desapareciera y el la retenía, la abrazaba y le decía que quería que se quedara con él. Estaba a punto de darle una implosión cerebral.

—Yo solo quería que me vieras como era —apenas susurró. Se dio una bofetada mental, de todas las cosas que pudo decir después de este momento en donde Sasuke por increíble que parezca se estaba abriendo a ella, eso fue lo que tuvo que decir.

—E hiciste que viera lo que tenía enfrente mío.

Sakura quiso hacerse para atrás, pero los brazos de Sasuke la apretaron más a él sacándole un sonrojo. Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Los labios de Sasuke cosquillaron sobre los suyos, sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Se besaron, se abrasaron y jadearon hasta que e aire hizo falta. Con el cerebro embotado por lo que acababa de suceder miró a Sasuke tratando de ver si esto no era una ilusión, si no era otro tonto sueño.

—No te vayas —le repitió el dueño de aquellos ojos ónix.

—No —le susurró ella en automático.

Una sonrisa ladina se deslizó por el rostro del chico haciéndolo ver mas guapo. Sakura se sonrojó.

Sasuke lazó el brazo, juntando su dedo índice y medio tocó la frente de Sakura.

—Eres mía y de nadie más, así que deja a mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Estas saliendo con mi hermano ¿no?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—El chico que dijo Naruto que dijo Ino con el que te vio —de pronto se sintió estúpido, estaba hablando de los dos rubios mas idiotas y entrometidos de Konoha. ¿desde cuando les hacía caso a lo que ellos decían?

Sakura se rio a carcajadas haciendo molestar aun mas a Sasuke. Lo abrazó y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

—No puedo creer que le hiciste caso a esos idiotas —se ganó una mirada de muerte a pesar de que Sasuke la tomó de la cintura—, nunca estuve con nadie, si es verdad que estaba con tu hermano pero estaba trabajando en un veneno.

Eso tenía mas sentido.

De pronto los ojos de Sakura brillaron con malicia.

—Entonces, Sasuke-kun, ¿Quién era el que no podía vivir sin quién?

Sasuke se separó de Sakura, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar a su casa.

—S-sasuke-kun, h-hey —hizo un puchero mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Lo que no sabía es que Sasuke a pesar de que se alejaba de ella tenía una gran sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

 **Bueno aquí son las 12:38, no tengo sueño por lo que me dispuse a terminar esté capitulo, no se si vaya a dormir pero al menos hice algo de provecho con esta mini etapa de insomnio D: y terminé esta historia. Ahora si lo siguiente en la lista es seguir con mi historia de Way down we go y la de Sabia es mama! :D no puedo prometer para cuando será el siguiente capítulo pero si les puedo decir que en mi mente en todo momento estoy pensando en lo que escribiré en los capítulos, las escenas y todo, así que solo diré que esperen y hasta la próxima!**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
